le 31, tout est permis!
by melacullen
Summary: Entraîne par son meilleur ami, Edward Cullen se retrouve à un speed-dating organisé à l'occasion du réveillon du 31 dans un luxueux palace de Seattle. Quelque peu réfractaire à ce genre de concept, Edward est bien loin de se douter qu'au cours des 7 minutes accordées au principe, il fera une jolie rencontre ou plutôt une excellente retrouvaille... Bella. OS pour la nouvelle année!


Un petit OS que j'ai commencé ce matin, c'est-à-dire le 31/12 et terminé à l'instant donc à quelques minutes de 2013, prise d'une envie d'écrire un petit truc à l'occasion du réveillon du 31 ! D'ailleurs, j'ai passé ma soirée à le peaufiner afin de vous le proposer pour la nouvelle année !

J'espère que vous aimerez et rien de tel qu'un peu de légèreté pour débuter 2013 tranquillement.

Bonne lecture les gens !

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

**LE 31, tout est permis !**

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

**PV EDWARD**

**-Edward, ça tient toujours pour ce soir ?**

Je relevais la tête du dossier sur lequel je travaillais depuis que j'avais mis les pieds dans mon bureau, aux premières heures du matin et découvrais mon meilleur ami, Emmett, un sac de traiteur chinois calé sous le bras.

_Aaaah, s'il me prend par les sentiments…_

**-Et y'a quoi déjà ce soir ? **Dis-je, déjà lassé par sa réponse.

Emmett prit place, ou plutôt se vautrait, dans l'un des fauteuils se trouvant en face de moi et posa les pieds sur la table en verre.

**-T'es sérieux, là ?! **M'énervai-je en poussant ses godillots.

**-Edward, Edward… arrête de faire ton sucré et décoince-toi un peu ! **Rigola-t-il en remettant ses pieds sur mon bureau.

_Ah quoi bon !_

**-Je ne suis pas ****coincé… **m'offusquai-je, **c'est juste que je vois les choses et considère la vie différemment de toi, **m'expliquai-je.

**-Tu…quoi ? **Se redressa-t-il. **Je crois qu'on a pas le même concept de la vie et du plaisir, Edward ! Regarde-toi dans ta tour de verre, mons****ieur le président directeur général avec ta cravate autour du cou, ta chemise blanche bien trop amidonnée… **Emmett s'était levé et était passé derrière mon fauteuil qu'il fit rouler jusqu'à la baie vitrée de mon bureau, **sauf que c'était quand la dernière fo****is que tu as pris le temps de regarder le monde qui t'entoure ?! **

Je fis mine de jeter un œil vers l'extérieur, tentant de saisir où mon meilleur ami voulait en venir.

**-Et… **me fis-je, interrogatif en me retournant vers lui.

Emmett s'appuyait contre le bord de ma table en verre, les jambes croisées, attendant que je réagisse plus.

**-Emmett, ****accouche**** ou bien je te demanderai de me laisser tranquille car j'ai encore du boulot avant la fin de la journée. Faut que je termine mes ****bilans et toute cette paperasse ! **Soufflai-je, consterné par tout ce qui me restait à faire.

**-Arrête de penser boulot, de vivre boulot, de manger boulot et de dormir ****boulot !**

**-Emmett, bordel ! Tu me fais chier, là ! **Grondai-je face à son attitude totalement désinvolte.

_Mais putain, qu'est-ce que je l'envie un max !_

Depuis maintenant près d'une dizaine d'années, j'avais repris les affaires familiales et à mon grand désarroi, la masse de travail ne faisait qu'augmenter et je croulais derrière les dossiers qui se cumulaient sur mon bureau et dans tous les coins de la pièce.

J'avais des collaborateurs et des assistantes pour m'aider et me soulager dans toutes les tâches que je relevais mais en cette période de fêtes de fin d'années et voulant me montrer en patron sympathique, je leur avais accordé à tous, leurs congés.

_T'es trop gentil, Cullen !_

**-Allo ! Allo ! ****La terre appelle le satellite Edward ! **

Je me reprenais en secouant la tête et fis un doigt d'honneur à mon meilleur ami, qui défaisait les paquets du traiteur, mettant ainsi une barquette devant moi.

**-Non merci, **se moqua-t-il, **je préfère toujours les femmes !**

**-Du con ! **

J'attrapais la barquette de riz cantonnais encore tiède ainsi que les baguettes et débutais mon déjeuner, que je prenais comme d'habitude… sur le pouce.

**-Putain Edward, ****retire**** tes œillères et réponds-moi sincèrement. **

_Waouh, Emmett qui veut jouer au psy perso… Euh…_

**-Je t'écoute, **l'invitai-je à poursuivre.

Je défaisais le nœud de ma cravate et déboutonnais le col de ma chemise pour me mettre un peu plus à l'aise avant de m'installer mieux dans mon fauteuil en cuir. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, de façon lasse, avant de reporter mon attention sur mon meilleur ami qui dévorait son nem en une bouchée.

**-Edward, on est amis… depuis ****quand… **débuta-t-il, **depuis le bac à sable, c'est ça…**

Je lui fis un signe de la main pour qu'il poursuive ses explications tout en lui jetant un regard contrarié alors que j'attrapais une brochette de yakitori de poulet.

_Trop bon ces petits trucs… mais pas du tout calorique ! Promis l'année prochaine, je vais m'inscrire en salle de sport !_

**-Mon pote, depuis combien de temps tu traverses cette période de pénurie, côté sexe ? **S'obligea-t-il de préciser.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ?_

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de raconter ma vie sexuelle, ou plutôt ma non-vie sexuelle, à mon meilleur ami mais quand Emmett avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs.

**-Cinq mois, je dirais… ok je mens, six pour exact !**

Emmett eut une grimace de dégoût face à mon aveu, réprimant même un frisson.

**-Oh putain, six mois ? C'est dur ça, mon pote et surtout ça doit commencer à peser !**

**-Sans plus, **dis-je en secouant ma main droite, mimant ainsi le plaisir solitaire qui était devenu plus qu'une habitude ces derniers temps, **mais il y a de bons côtés… j'apprends à apprécier les petits plaisirs de la vie…comme… le chant d'un oiseau… la couleur du ciel… **

**-Sérieux Edward, le ciel est bleu et j'ai fait l'amour hier soir ! **Il se redressa posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, **mec, je suis ton pote et je commence à avoir peur pour ta santé !**

**-Et tu vas me dire que tu as la solution miracle qui va ****m'aider ?**

**-Exactement, **se félicita-t-il en avalant un autre nem. **J'ai le truc pour toi, mon**** ami ! **Poursuivit-il, la bouche pleine.

_T'es qu'un gros dégueu, Em' !_

Mon meilleur ami se leva pour fouiller dans l'une de ses poches de son blouson en cuir et me tendit une feuille, ressemblant étrangement à un flyer d'invitation, que je dépliais.

Je jetais un regard au papier et découvris ainsi qu'il s'agissait d'une entrée à un speed-dating spécial réveillon et dessus il était noté, en gros caractères…

_« Célibataires, hommes et femmes, vous __en__ avez marre de votre solitude et vous aimeriez bien __terminer __l'année__ en beauté et surtout en bonne compagnie ?! Dans ce cas, rendez-vous à l'hôtel Volturi pour une soirée que vous n'êtes pas prêt d'oublier et en 7 minutes, rencontrez la personne qui fêtera la nouvelle année avec vous et bien plus encore… »_

**-Un speed-dating ? T'es sérieux, là ? Je sais que je peux paraître désespéré mais de là, à participer à ce genre de conneries, tu mises sur le mauvais cheval, mon pote ! **M'éructai-je en roulant le papier en boule avant de lui balancer dessus. **Dois-je te ra****ppeler la dernière fois que tu m'es venu en aide ?**

**-Là, c'était de ta faute car si tu avais su bien raconter cette histoire, il était obligé que la fille te tombe dans les bras. T'as tout simplement merdé avec l'équation ! **Se défendit-il.

**-C'est vrai que ****ton histoire de road trip en Europe et du côté de Barcelone avec ton ascension du mont Tibidaboo et cette jeune fille que tu avais vu ****pleurer**** au bord de ce lac, était d'une crédibilité sans faille. ***

_Emmett et ses plans à la con… à chaque fois, je tombe dans le panneau !_

**-Edward, **se reprit-il, **crois-moi ce soir, c'est ton soir et puis, je me doute que tu ne veux pas prendre 6 mois de plus en compagnie de ta colocataire adorée… **se moqua-t-il en jouant avec sa main droite. **Tu sais c'est ma frangine, Bella, je**** t'ai déjà parlé d'elle****… **_ah__ Bella, j'étais amoureux d'elle quand on était gamins mais Emmett ne l'a jamais su, _** qui organise ce speed-dating alors qu'est-ce qu'on risque ****à y**** aller ? Edward, juste toi et moi, comme au bon vieux temps… **m'implora-t-il en se pinçant ses lèvres comme un gamin capricieux.

Je reconsidérais quelques instants le papier roulé sous mes yeux et le relisais consciencieusement.

_« …venez seul(e) ou avec des ami(e)s. Rencontrez des gens et grâce aux 7 minutes du concept, découvrez-vous plein d'affinités avec la personne qui aura pris place en face de vous. Une coupe de champagne vous sera offerte pour vous remercier de jouer le jeu. Je vous attends nombreux et nombreuses. Votre hôtesse Bella Swan. »_

**-Ok, t'as gagné ! **Cédai-je pour avoir la paix.

**-Non mon pote, c'est toi qui ****as**** tout gagné ! **

Emmett termina rapidement son repas puis se débarrassa des barquettes vides dans la poubelle sous mon bureau.

**-Bon je file bosser. Je te rejoins chez toi… disons à 21h30 ? **Me lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Et voilà comment je me retrouvais devant l'entrée de l'hôtel Volturi, habillé en mode décontracté, pantalon noir, chemise blanche avec un blouson en cuir. Je n'avais même pas essayé de me coiffer car mes cheveux étaient toujours aussi indomptables et je savais que ça plaisait aux filles car elles aimaient y glisser leurs doigts dedans pendant que nos corps s'apprivoisaient.

_Putain, faut que je baise… Emmett a raison !_

Je terminais ma cigarette, patientant ainsi qu'Emmett me rejoigne car il était parti garer sa voiture.

Un groom nous accueillit dès que nous eûmes franchi la porte-tambour du palace.

**-Nous avons des invitations pour le ****speed-dating**** du réveillon organisé par miss Swan ! **Indiqua Emmett tout en présentant nos cartons.

**-Bien sûr messieu****rs si vous voulez bien me suivre ! **Nous invita-t-il à lui emboîter le pas.

_Elle fait pas dans la petite mesure, miss Swan !_

Nous progressions dans divers salons avant de nous retrouver dans une pièce à l'ambiance feutrée où une multitude de tables avaient été installées et sur chacune d'entre elles, se trouvait une lampe déjà allumée, donnant ainsi une certaine intimité.

**-Bonne soirée messieurs ! **Prit ainsi congé le groom aux attitudes légèrement guindées.

Nous lui faisions un signe de tête entendu avant de nous avancer dans la salle. Plusieurs personnes faisaient la queue à une table décorée aux couleurs du réveillon avec des cotillons, des langues de belle-mère et autres chapeaux pointus en carton.

**-Offert par votre entremetteuse ! **

Une serveuse nous tendit une coupe de champagne, tout sourire avant de s'avancer vers d'autres personnes qui venaient de rentrer dans la pièce.

Je bus une gorgée et le pétillant qui glissait dans ma bouche était frais et très agréable.

_Faut que je me lâche ce soir et que je rentre avec une fille accrochée à mon bras !_

**-Bellie Bella ! **Entendis-je Emmett, comme à son habitude.

Je me retournais vers lui alors que je regardais toujours autour de moi, _histoire de repérer… _et je le vis enlacer une femme fermement, qui lui rendait son enlace de la même manière.

**-T'es venu grand frère ! Génial, je suis ravie d'avoir du soutien pour ma première ! **Se réjouissait-elle malgré une pointe de gêne dans la voix.

Je m'approchais d'eux pour saluer Bella et je restais un court instant statique, surpris par la beauté de la personne qui se trouvait en face de moi. Bella ne ressemblait plus du tout à la jeune fille que j'avais laissée à Forks lors de mon départ pour l'une des prestigieuses facultés de l'Ivy League, il y a quelques années désormais.

_Qu'avez-vous fait de la petite Bella ? La petite fille aux couettes et aux quelques __taches__ de rousseur ? Celle que j'aimais en secret quand j'étais ado ? Parce que là, je suis sous le charme…putain de merde, elle est trop bandante !_

**-Pardonne-m****oi, Bellie Bella, tu te rappelles d'Edward Cullen, mon meilleur ami ? **Emmett me ramena avec eux, _heure du crash sur la __moquette… 22h15__ ! _

**-Oh oui, Edward ! Quel plaisir de te revoir, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? **Me demanda-t-elle en me faisant la bise.

Son délicat parfum fruité m'enveloppa et je me laissais happer par son regard chocolat, discrètement mis en valeur par un trait d'eye-liner et une touche de fard à paupières vert. Je poursuivais mon inventaire en laissant glisser mes yeux devenus gourmands vers ses lèvres colorées d'un gloss brillant, son visage était encadré par quelques mèches châtains qui retombaient négligemment d'un chignon. _T'es belle, Bella. _Elle portait une robe de cocktail évasée en taffetas, toute simple, de couleur taupe avec un léger décolleté un peu vague mais qui lui laissait les épaules nues et le dessin de ses clavicules était une invitation aux baisers. _Je veux poser mes lèvres sur sa peau et me les user de passion et de plaisir._ Son corps malgré qu'il soit caché par le tissu me paraissait parfait et bien proportionné et Bella était rehaussée de quelques centimètres grâce aux talons qu'elle portait.

_Je t'aime Bella Swan !_

**-Houhou Edward ! **Une main passait devant moi pour me faire réagir. **Je crois que le champagne lui monte déjà ****à la tête ! **Se moqua mon meilleur ami.

**-Pardon… **m'excusai-je. **Vous disiez quoi ? **Dis-je en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de champagne.

**-J'ai en train de rappeler le principe du speed-dating ! **Intervint Bella qui accrochait un badge portant mon prénom, à ma chemise. **J'ai déjà hâte de me retrouver face à toi, **souffla-t-elle au creux de mon oreille.

_Oh putain !_

**-Parce que tu… **

**-Chut… **m'empêcha-t-elle de poursuivre en posant un doigt en travers de mes lèvres. **A plus tard les garçons, **souriait-elle avant de rejoindre d'autres invités.

**-Bellie Bella, on est d'accord que toutes les consommations qu'Edward et ton frère chéri s'enfileront ce soir, sont gratuites, hein ? **S'informa-t-il en buvant à une nouvelle coupe de champagne.

**-Emmett, **tenta-t-elle de la raisonner.

**-Banco ! **Se réjouit-il. **Mate**** Edward à 6h, t'as vu la blonde, là ? Elle est bonne ! **

_T'es sérieux… _

**-Ouais elle est jolie ! **Fis-je, pas plus intéressé que ça.

Emmett prit un verre et s'avança vers la jolie blonde qu'il avait repérée tandis que je prenais place sur l'un des tabourets du bar pour mieux regarder Bella évoluer autour des gens qui avaient répondu présents à sa soirée speed-dating. Elle paraissait tellement à l'aise dans cet élément, à croire qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Une hôtesse s'approcha de moi et me tendit un masque noir et bleu.

**-Pour le plaisir d'apprendre à mieux connaître la personne derrière le masque ! **Me précisa-t-elle.

Je la remerciais en lui souriant et je la vis rougir, troublée par mon petit jeu.

_Yes Cullen, tu plais toujours ! _

Une cloche retentit alors que je mettais le masque sur mon visage. J'adhérais déjà à cette idée d'être caché et ma perception s'en sentait gonflée tout comme ma virilité.

**-****Si**** vous voulez bien prendre place ! **Nous invita une voix charmante au travers d'un micro. **Je vous rappelle rapidement le principe du speed-dating. Vous avez 7 minutes pour rencontrer la personne qui s'installera face à vous, ne trichez pas en retirant vos masques que vous pourrez enlever uniquement à la fin de la soir****ée. 10 hommes ou femmes s'assiéront à vos tables et ce sont les messieurs qui changeront de place à chaque fois que la cloche, **l'animatrice la fit tinter, **sonnera. Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée et de bonnes rencontres. **

Je m'installais à la première table qui se présentait devant moi. Je tentais malgré tout de repérer Bella car depuis qu'elle m'avait dit que je me retrouvais face à elle, je ne souhaitais que cet instant mais impossible de la croiser à cause de ces satanés masques qui gâchaient sa beauté naturelle.

_Et il me faudra bien plus que 7 minutes avec elle !_

**-C'est parti ! **

Le début du speed-dating fut lancé par la cloche qui retentissait et ainsi, je rencontrais plusieurs femmes dont une Tanya qui papillonnait un peu trop des cils et son rouge à lèvres bien trop voyant et provocant calma mes ardeurs. _Trop poupée gonflable à mon goût ! _

La suivante n'était pas mieux, bien trop entreprenante car elle m'avait déjà refilé son numéro en glissant un petit papier plié entre mes doigts.

**-T'es une**** gentille fille mais restons-en là ! **L'interrompis-je.

**-Ah t'es sûr de toi ? **Me demanda-t-elle tout en mettant sa poitrine en plus en avant.

**-Oui !**

**-J'ai envie que tu me baises ! **Tenta-t-elle dans un dernier échange.

_Sans façon, non merci !_

Enormément dégoûté par le manque de sans-gêne de cette fille vulgaire, je me levais et m'installais face à une jeune femme qui me paraissait timide. Nous nous mîmes à parler de notre quotidien, de notre enfance, de nos jobs respectifs et j'apprenais vite qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Bella. _Jolie coïncidence !_

**-Ce fut un plaisir Angela, **saluai-je ainsi ma partenaire de tablée.

**-Moi aussi, Edward… à bientôt ! **Rajouta-t-elle dans un clin d'œil avant que je m'installe à la place voisine.

**-Dernier échange avant les 1****2 coups de minuit ! **Et la cloche résonna à nouveau.

**-Putain, je suis tombée sur la blonde de tout à l'heure et waouh ! **Me lança Emmett qui s'installait face à Angela. **Suis sûr que j'ai un ticket ! **S'emballa-t-il, tout joyeux.

Je reportais mon attention sur ma dernière rencontre et je sus alors que cela faisait à peine quelques instants que c'était Bella qui était assise face à moi et cachée par ce magnifique masque à plumes mais ne voulant pas faire capoter l'ambiance de la soirée, j'entrepris de me présenter.

**-Moi c'est Edward, 28 ans ! PDG de la holding Cullen et j'en ai marre d'être seul ! **

**-Tu sais très bien qui je suis… **souffla-t-elle discrètement.

**-****Laisse****-moi profiter de ces 7 minutes, seul avec toi ! **Lui réclamai-je, en posant ma main sur la sienne.

_Ding ! Ding ! Ding ! Non pas maintenant… laissez-moi avec ma Bella !_

A mon grand désarroi, comparé à toutes les rencontres que j'avais faites durant ce speed-dating, ces 7 minutes passées auprès de Bella ne m'avaient pas parues assez suffisantes… _j'en veux encore plus !_

**-J'ai été ravie de te revoir, Edward, **minauda-t-elle en posant un baiser sur ma joue avant de partir se mêler aux personnes qui quittaient leurs tables.

**-Mon pote, t'as un ticket, toi ! **Se contenta Emmett, en posant une main sur mon épaule.

_Si tu savais que c'était ta sœur… tu me féliciterais pas !_

Je retirais mon masque, que je posais sur la table, afin de suivre Bella du regard mais elle m'avait déjà échappé.

**-L'heure du décompte est ****venue****, Seattle ! **

_C'est Bella, c'est sa voix ! Où es-tu, ma belle ?_

D'un seul et même mouvement, toutes les personnes autour de moi se retrouvaient autour du bar et des serveurs se promenaient parmi nous, pour nous proposer à nouveau une coupe de champagne que j'acceptais avec grand plaisir tant ma bouche était sèche.

Un panneau lumineux digital avait été installé pour l'occasion au-dessus de l'entrée de la pièce.

**-Prêt les amis ?! **Demanda une Bella, heureuse de la réussite de la soirée.

Une vague euphorique s'empara des gens.

A 23h59, le compte à rebours aux chiffres rouges égrenait ainsi la dernière minute de 2012 et qui fut repris par la foule réunie dans la salle où l'ambiance s'était plus que réchauffée grâce à l'alcool distribué à diverses reprises.

_Même moi, j'étais quelque peu euphorique !_

**-Cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux … Un… Bonne Année 2013 !**

Les gens autour de moi se souhaitaient la bonne année sans oublier les meilleurs vœux mêlés aux cotillons et aux ballons qui volaient dans la salle qui était un peu plus éclairée.

Je me retournais vers mon meilleur ami pour l'embrasser, le prenant dans mes bras et des gens que je ne connaissais pas, vinrent à leur tour, me présenter leurs vœux.

**-Champaaaaaaagne ! **Hurla Emmett, vite repris par d'autres fêtards.

Rapidement, nous nous retrouvions mouillés par des jets de champagne, rendant ainsi le moment plus festif et quelque peu alcoolisé.

**-Tu sais où ****est**** ta sœur ? **Réussis-je à demander à Emmett, qui dansait avec la fameuse blonde de tout à l'heure.

**-Rosalie, Edward… Edward, Rosalie ! **Nous présenta-t-il rapidement avant de se jeter voracement sur la bouche de la blonde.

_Et je suis pas plus avancé !_

Je n'arrivais pas à retrouver Bella dans cette pièce remplie de gens qui dansaient, qui chantaient, qui buvaient et qui rigolaient et elle devait certainement continuer son rôle d'ambassadrice de soirée, qu'elle avait su gérer à la perfection.

**-Je vais fumer et je vais pas tarder à rentrer ! **Signalai-je à Emmett qui me répondit en hochant la tête, bien trop occupé à jouer avec les amygdales de sa partenaire.

_Génial le meilleur ami !_

Je sortis du palace et me détendais vraiment alors que je tirais une latte sur ma cigarette, _oui je suis accro et je le vis bien, _je saluais le voiturier qui prenait un jeu de clés à un couple de jeunes gens, quelque peu éméchés et commençais à m'en aller en direction de la bouche de métro voisine.

**-Edward ! Edward ! **Entendis-je dans mon dos.

Je me retournais et voyais Bella qui courait vers moi. Elle marqua une pause afin de retirer ses escarpins et reprit sa course dans ma direction.

**-Tu pars déjà ? **Me demanda-t-elle en arrivant à ma hauteur. **Tu n'as pas apprécié ? **S'enquit-elle.

**-Si Bella, c'était parfait ! **La rassurai-je en lui proposant mon bras. **J'ai même fait la rencontre d'une fille extra durant ces 7 minutes alors ****que je me demandais comment j'allais l'aborder depuis que je ****l'ai****revue**** à mon arrivée ! **Avouai-je en plongeant mon regard émeraude dans le sien.

Ses yeux chocolat me regardaient, surpris de mon aveu et des jolies rougeurs coloraient ses joues.

**-Quelle ch****anceuse d'avoir pu passer du temps avec toi ! **Dit-elle en rentrant dans mon jeu.

**-C'est vrai, je le reconnais et je suis surtout un vrai veinard qu'elle veuille passer un moment supplémentaire en ma compagnie ! **Rigolai-je.

**-Et même plus encore, Edward… **souffla-t-elle avant de cacher son visage contre mon bras.

_Ooooh, j'aime !_

Un sourire idiot naissait sur mes lèvres et mon cœur battait un peu plus vite que la normale car à mon bras, était accrochée la plus belle femme de la soirée.

Nous nous baladions main dans la main, la rue était calme et quelque fois, des gens en voiture nous klaxonnaient tout en hurlant par les vitres.

**-Bonne année les amoureux ! **

Je regardais Bella et Bella me regardait… _bref on se regardait… _et pour rien au monde, je ne voulais me détacher de ses yeux.

**-Tu es une femme surprenante, Bella ! **La complimentai-je.

Bella intimidée, baissait le regard et se prenait de passion pour les petits pavés qui recouvraient le trottoir et dont son pied en dessinait les contours.

**-Ça te dit un ****dernier verre chez moi ? **Me proposa-t-elle, la tête toujours baissée.

J'approchais ma main de son visage caché dans l'obscurité et posais mon index sous son menton pour qu'elle se redresse et qu'elle me regarde.

**-Bella, tu me plais énormément alors s'il ****te ****plaît****, ne me prive pas de pouvoir te regarder et m'émerveiller de la femme que tu es devenue ! **

Bella fut touchée par mes mots car son visage s'éclairait malgré la faible luminosité des lampadaires autour de nous.

**-Et je serai ravi de boire un dernier ****verre en ta compagnie ! **Terminai-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

En parfait gentleman, je posais ma veste sur ses épaules dénudées et resserrais mon enlace autour d'elle, qu'elle accepta avec plaisir se collant ainsi plus contre moi, son bras passa ainsi autour de ma taille.

**-Je ne vis pas très loin, du côté de Pike Place Market ! **M'indiqua-t-elle alors que nous continuions notre balade nocturne.

**-Que penses-tu des femmes qui font le premier pas ? **Me questionna Bella, de manière audacieuse.

Nous étions devant sa porte d'entrée et dans sa main, se trouvait ses clés, qu'elle faisait tourner de façon nerveuse, _certainement pour mieux appréhender ma réponse. _Bella se retournait alors vers moi afin de voir ma réaction qu'elle guettait sûrement sur les traits de mon visage.

**-****J'en**** dis que… **Je fis mine de réfléchir, passant une main dans mes cheveux.

_Si tu savais, Bella…_

**-… j'aime bien ce genre d'initiative, **répondis-je, tout en faisant mon sourire en coin.

Je me rapprochais d'elle car je n'avais, de toute façon, plus envie de me soustraire à son emprise et à son charme qui m'enveloppait d'une exquise façon.

_Je voulais tellement plus avec elle…_

Je me ruais sur sa bouche entrouverte. Il y eut un petit instant de flottement où aucun de nous n'osait bouger, restant tout simplement lèvres contre lèvres jusqu'à ce que Bella crochète ses bras autour de ma nuque.

Notre échange s'intensifia, nos lèvres bougèrent enfin nous arrachant ainsi des gémissements de satisfaction et Bella demanda l'accès à ma bouche, en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Je sentais sa langue se glisser entre mes lèvres et j'en frissonnais. Un ballet sensuel et érotique s'engagea dans nos bouches tandis que je la plaquais contre le mur à côté de sa porte d'entrée.

Je quittais ses lèvres délicieuses, totalement essoufflé et surtout avec une érection qui tendait le tissu de mon pantalon.

**-Désolé, j'n'aurai pas dû me laisser emporter, **m'excusai-je en passant une nouvelle fois, une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux rebelles.

**-T'excuses pas… **et Bella se jeta à nouveau à mon cou pour mieux m'embrasser une fois de plus.

Nos lèvres se retrouvaient encore et ce baiser me rendait encore plus dingue d'elle, ses doigts fourrageaient ma chevelure. Nos langues s'emmêlaient et se chamaillaient sauvagement.

**-****Donne****-****moi tes clés, **lui réclamai-je en m'arrachant de ses lèvres.

Je réussis tant bien que mal à déverrouiller la porte de son appartement puisque Bella avait décidé de commencer à me dessaper, s'attaquant ainsi à la boucle de la ceinture de mon pantalon.

Une fois la porte ouverte, je me retournais vers Bella, qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Je l'avais surprise en train de le faire à plusieurs reprises, surtout durant nos 7 minutes ensemble alors que nous étions cachés par ces masques et ce geste m'avait plus qu'excité. Je la soulevais alors par les fesses pour qu'elle s'accroche à ma taille et dans le mouvement, sa robe remonta et j'apercevais ainsi déjà un bout de dentelle sur sa cuisse, _certainement un porte-jarret__elle !_

_Que Dieu, ou quelqu'un, me vienne en aide… Mayday, Mayday !_

**-Bella… **dis-je en me détachant de sa bouche.

**-Huuummm… **soupira-t-elle.

**-C'est juste indécent, **grognai-je.

Ses mains défaisaient mon nœud de cravate et les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise blanche. Ses lèvres embrassaient déjà mon cou alors que je caressais ses fesses découvertes tandis que je nous faisais évoluer, tant bien que mal, dans son appartement.

**-Au fond du couloir, la dernière porte à gauche… **m'indiqua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Mais le besoin urgent que j'avais d'être en elle et que j'avais tâché de tempérer depuis que je l'avais revue, en début de soirée, m'empêcha d'aller plus loin que le couloir.

D'une étreinte ferme et douce à la fois, je l'appuyais contre le mur et avec l'aide d'un genou, je faisais écarter ses jambes, pour mieux y prendre place avant qu'elles ne s'enroulent à nouveau autour de mon bassin.

**-Je vais te prendre ici !**

**-Viens, je n'attends plus que toi. **M'annonça-t-elle en remontant sa robe après que je lui ai permis de se remettre sur pieds.

Je fouillais rapidement dans mon portefeuille et dégotais une capote. Je défaisais l'emballage pour me gainer du préservatif après que Bella m'eut déshabillé et sans ménagement et surtout sans prendre le temps de lui retirer son dessous déjà trempé, je plongeais deux doigts dans sa moiteur accueillante.

_Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle est vraiment prête pour moi, question purement pratique ! _

Ma belle amante se cambrait afin de mieux me recevoir et gémissait faiblement. J'augmentais le rythme de mes doigtés entre ses plis puis me retirais pour mieux goûter son suc intime et grognais de plaisir.

**-Edward, baise-moi !**

Je me présentais à son entrée, la taquinant quelque peu mais Bella crochetait ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour m'inviter en elle, me faisant gémir plus fortement.

**-T'arrête jamais de faire ça ! **Murmurai-je contre sa bouche quémandeuse de la mienne.

Bella me souriait alors qu'elle appuyait un peu plus ses caresses contre mon crâne et que je profitais de ce moment de tendresse pour me glisser en elle.

_Nos corps ne faisant plus qu'un, enfin ! _

**-Plus vite ! **

Je l'observais, plus belle que jamais, perdue dans ce plaisir que je lui offrais et qui me faisait grossir un peu plus alors que j'étais enserré entre ses plis chauds qui me gardaient jalousement en elle.

**-Pluuusss Edwarrrd.**

**-Viens…pour…moi ! **Réclamai-je, me sentant plus glorieux que jamais.

Mes coups de reins en elle se firent plus durs. Je plongeais ma tête dans son cou et suçais cette peau au grain fin et doux pour la marquer… _comme mienne !_

**-A moi ! **Dis-je d'une voix lourde.

Elle tirait fortement mes cheveux, m'obligeant à me relever de ma cachette. Je sentais ses parois m'enfermer plus durement au moment où elle se libérait autour de moi dans un cri très désirable.

-**Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii … Edwaaaaard !**

Quelques poussées supplémentaires en elle pour la rejoindre dans les méandres du plaisir. Je me retirais douloureusement de son fourreau de sensualité tout en la couvrant de baisers. Son souffle erratique était une douce mélodie pour mes oreilles _que je voulais encore entendre pour ne jamais m'en lasser_.

**-Je me sens bien, comme ça…dans tes bras, **chuchota-t-elle faiblement, comme un secret.

Nous restions un long moment, ainsi enlacés. Je ne ressentais pas le besoin d'avoir plus, cette étreinte me satisfaisait grandement mais nous serions bien mieux dans un lit afin de poursuivre la rencontre de nos corps qui s'accordaient à merveille sur cette danse sexuelle que nous avions débutée.

Bella attrapa ma main alors que je me libérais de mon pantalon resté bloqué à mes chevilles et m'invita à la suivre dans sa chambre.

-**Waouh, c'était… géant ma Bella ! **Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire alors que je me recouchais sur le dos.

**-Je te l'avais promis que je te ferai vivre la meilleure partie de baise de ta vie et puis faut dire que tu es un parfait amant !**

**-Quel langage miss Swan, je suis outré ! **Rigolai-je tout en me penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Allongés sur son lit défait, les draps avaient terminé au sol lors de cet ébat sensationnel, nous regardions le plafond alors que nos respirations reprenaient un rythme normal.

-**Ça tient toujours la proposition pour un dernier verre ? **Lui rappelai-je alors que je caressais son corps reposé, collé contre le mien.

**-Et bien plus encore… si tu veux de moi pour cette nouvelle année… **me répondit-elle, une pointe de timidité dans la voix.

**-Et pour les suivantes, enfin si t'as de ****la**** place pour un mec comme moi ****qui passe trop de temps à son boulot et qui est ****un**** véritable accro à la caféine. **Terminai-je pour elle.

**-Ça tombe bien, je suis une dépendante au café, **rigola-t-elle.

Bella me grimpa dessus et je me prenais d'admiration pour cette femme que j'avais retrouvée lors d'une soirée où j'avais vécu les 7 plus belles minutes de ma vie et le fait qu'elle veuille partager encore plus en ma compagnie, donnait à cette nouvelle année dont les premières heures venaient de s'écouler, une excellente perspective d'avenir pour Bella et moi.

**FIN**

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

*****Petit clin d'œil à la série Friends, dont je suis une addict, avec ce dialogue où Joey était venu en aide à Ross qui se plaignait de ne pas avoir couché depuis 6 mois et c'est ainsi que Rachel lui avait sauté dessus. Saison 8.

Et avec cet OS, je viens vous souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année 2013, les gens de FF !

Qu'elle vous apporte tout ce que vous souhaitez... le bonheur, l'argent, l'amitié, l'amour des gens autour de vous, la santé et bien plus encore… surtout encore plus d'écrits avec Edward & Bella, du moins je ferai en sorte de vous en proposer :D :D

Profitez tout simplement de ce que la vie vous apporte que ce soit bien ou mauvais car on ne sait jamais de quoi les lendemains sont faits :D :D

Plein de jolies choses pour vous les gens et des plus belles pour moi et mon esprit très imaginatif !


End file.
